Cyber Commandos
Cyber Commandos is the North American Deadly Alliance and the Modern Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Patriot Star and the CIA T.A.S.K Force as their Expert Team. A team of bionic anthropomorphic cyborg shadow operatives combat the electronic terrorists from the material world to within the cyberspace where they can retrieve and steal the datas, sabotage their programs, and destroy their cybernetic Weapons of Mass Destruction. Origins In the modern age of Antichthon, Xiana Cyberdrake and her squad were the lucky survivors from the covert mission that they were about to stop the Hammer Battalion's elite force, the Sickle Squadron, which it was later a trap and supposedly died by the explosion. Following the mission that has gone wrong, they were undergo to surgery as the Patriot Star have the bionic enhancement with the cybernetic technology to save their lives. The result: it was a success and the team were revived as the Cyber Commandos in slow recovery for a year. All, of course, except one who have died after the surgery failed. Despite one heavy loss, Xiana and her squad were now clear for duty and ready for some payback against the Sickle Squadron as they have found their base of operation. The Cyber Commandos were sent to the snowy mountainous region where they must uncover the suspected terror plot from the super computer and eliminate the Sickle Squadron by any means necessary. Deployed by air, they've fought their through the tunnels which it was heavily guarded and climbed up and down to the edge of the mountain where their base was stationed there. As they've reached the base to down under, they've fought their way to reach the super computer where they must complete the mission by entering into the cyberspace, a new combat experience that they never had until now as they have reached the super computer room and enter the virtual world. Deep inside the virtual world, they've encountered virtual foes from each simulation world they've entered and passed by as they beaten their simulation games one by one until they've reached their target's destination at the core of their databank. There at the heart of the super computer, the Cyber Commandos were stopped and encountered by the Sickle Squadron who were guarding the databank from them and they have to fight them before the vital and crucial information will be deleted. But, they have to face a cybernetic Demonkind first before facing their arch-nemesis team but Xiana defeated him in a tough and rough battle. Then things starting to twist as the cybernetic Demonkind turned back on the Sickle Squadron and attacked them in a brutal beatdown with his new allies on his side, giving Xiana and her team a chance to uncover their terror plot from the databank and shut down the super computer for good. But not before the cyber-demon joined Xiana's team as he showed them an easy way out from the virtual realm. After returning to the psychical world from the super computer, the Cyber Commandos has now the data they need to stop their plan from happening thanks to a new member of the team. Even better, they've converted the super computer from the enemy into a friend, weakening the Hammer Battalion's efforts for their cyberterrorism activities with their master computer that has rendered useless and making much easier for the Cyber Commandos. With the super computer in their possessions and brought it to their base, their mission was accomplished and the Sickle Squadron has been eliminated at last. However, their battle against the Hammer Battalions and their evil allies was just only the beginning. In the 21st century, the Cyber Commandos have foiled and exposed the Syrian, the Russian, and the North Korean cyberterrorists before they could attack the Western government websites and steal datas and information from defense ministries. But, the Cyber Commandos did also stole government secrets and corruptions from hostile countries they originated and exposed to the media while revealed to the military intelligence and the NSA. That brought attentions to the CIA T.A.S.K Force and Director Wayne Sears who was very intriguing and interested for their actions what they should've done years ago. Later, the team was introduced to the CIA Paranormal Division by the Patriot Star and became the Expert Team to fight cyberterrorism across the globe. Team Members Xiana Cyberdrake The Dragonkind-like Dravir is the leader of the Cyber Commandos. Xiana Cyberdrake was a commander of her unit at the time from the Special Forces, fighting terrorism in the four corners across the globe, including battling the Hammer Battalion. When she and her unit were killed in action by the explosion inside the government building complex during the mission, she and her unit were revived and revitalized by their bionic cybernetic augmentation with a cutting-edge technology to hack and enter the cyberspace in a new way to combat terrorism with her Cyber-Blade. Mei Hana The Ratling is the second-in-command of the team. Mei Hana was trained as the infiltrator from the Republic of Xiafan until she defected to the Patriot Star, revealing the details about the relationship between Xiafan and the Hammer Battalion including the sleeper cells from across the globe. Later, she became a member of Xiana's unit where she became her second-in-command. After the incident, Mei was revived and received her new and special ability with her short ninja sword and deadly electric whip. Amy Grifftings The Anthro-Griffin is the Fighter Class of the team. Amy Grifftings was runaway collage girl with rebellious attitude who hacked into the government websites in her protest against the invasion of their privacy, especially against the unfair minimum wages until she was arrested and sent to the military school for her discipline. Unfortunately for the military school, she found a way to hack into the government website as she won't stop her hacktivist movement but instead she hacked into a terrorist website and "unintentionally" uploaded the virus. When she was caught again, they were impressed and trained to become a soldier to Xiana's unit. After the incident, Amy was revived and revitalized by cybernetic enhancements as she gained her new ability and automatically uses her many fighting techniques like Tae Kwon Do and Ninjutsu and she likes it. Gray "Cybergoyle" Golyon The Cybernetic Gargoyle is the Eyes and Ears of the team. Gray Golyon was a former member of the foreign legion who was a mercenary at the time. During his service with the legion, he's the eyes and ears when he's monitoring the enemies movement and informed HQ for vital information and they did with enough evidences and intelligence they need to defeat the enemy. After he quits the legion, he joined Xiana's unit as their eyes and ears until he and his fellow teammates were killed in the explosion. After the incident, he was revived and revitalized by cybernetic enhancements as he gained his new ability for his eyes and ears, interfering their conversations with crucial information for the mission without being detected. His nickname, Cybergoyle, came from his username of his favorite game, Point-n-Hack. Iago Pabligono The Lizardfolk-like Iguana is Assault Class of the team. A former soldier from the coalition forces during the Zoantopian Crisis, Iago Pabligono was a small-time mercenary for hire to contractors until he was recruited by the Patriot Star and became a member of Xiana's unit to fight the Hammer Battalion until he and his teammates were killed in the explosion. After the incident, he was revived and revitalized by cybernetic enhancements as he gained the increase ammo capacities for his any weapons and gained better accuracy with the help of night-vision, thermal vision, x-ray vision, and electro-vision. Erica Netwing The Cybernetic Insectoid-like Hornet is the skilled hacker of the team. Once a top spy from the agency, Erica Netwing hacked into the enemy computers in each and every country she went, stealing prototype blueprints and secret documents from the enemy database and no-one can stop her because she is undetectable. After her service with the agency, she was transferred to Xiana's unit for her unique skills of hacking until she and her teammates were killed in the explosion during the mission. After the incident, she was fully restored with cybernetic enhancements and gained her special ability to hack into enemy's computers, cellphones and electronic vehicles without using her gadgets. Hannah McHawker The Avian-like Hawk is the Support Class of the team. Hannah McHawker was a former air force commando for five years until she was transferred to Xiana's unit to support her teammates against the Hammer Battalion, providing cover fire and suppress fire. After the incident, she was revived and revitalized by cybernetic enhancements as she gained her special ability of summoning drones for providing to support her fellow teammates and suppress or attack the enemy units. Salvador Mantedor The Lizardfolk-like Salamander is the Heavy Weapons Soldier of the team. Salvador Mantedor is the weapons expert with his knowledges of every weapon types he knows and provided Xiana and her unit with recommendations and suggestions. After the incident, he was revived and revitalized by cybernetic enhancements as he gained his special ability to create any weapon of his choosing and for the team with his mobile 3D-Printing with his hologram from the virtual world and brought it here to the material world after he created it. Durmak The Cybernetic Demonkind was an ex-henchman of the Hammer Battalion now a newest member of the Cyber Commandos. Durmak was summoned from the Abyss by the Hammer Battalion's paranormal division and upgraded with cybernetic enhancement to serve with the Sickle Squadron. But during his service for them, he was tortured and abused by the same squadron for so-called incompetence and being a weakling to them for many years until he finally snapped as he killed his so-called mistress, the leader of the Sickle Squadron, by ripping her apart in two and slaughter the remaining members of the Sickle Squadron. Then, he later joined Xiana's Cyber Commandos after he was defeated and helped them to complete the mission, making him a most valuable member of the unit. Inspirations * Inspired from Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Expert Team Category:Patriot Star